Rejunevate (OS)
by Kalienth
Summary: Levi, un acteur qui tente de revenir sur les écrans, passe sa soirée avec son jeune amant, lui aussi acteur, Eren Jaeger. Bien que leur amour soit naissant et secret, Levi ne reconcerait pour rien au monde à la présence d'Eren dans ses bras.


Bonjour/Bonsoir jeunes gens ! :)

Voici un petit OS sur le couple Eren/Levi. J'espère qu'il vous plaira mais avant quelques petites précisions :

\- Cette fanfiction est M pour une scène de sexe entre nos deux protagonistes ainsi que pour le langage de notre cher Levi, qui est quelque peu de charretier.

\- Elle contient des spoilers comme l'apparence d'Eren à 19 ans ou le nom du Titan bestial dans le canon.

\- Evidemment, ces personnages ne sont pas à moi. Ils sont la propriété d'Hajime Isayama.

Si vous ne voulez pas lire de scène de cul ou vous faire spoiler, je vous recommande de vous diriger vers les autres fanfictions sur ce couple, qui sont extras et facilement accessibles sur ce site~ ^^

 **Résumé** : Levi, un acteur qui tente de revenir sur les écrans, passe sa soirée avec son jeune amant, lui aussi acteur, Eren Jaeger. Bien que leur amour soit simple et secret, Levi ne reconcerait pour rien au monde à la présence d'Eren dans ses bras.

Sur ce bonne lecture !

* * *

\- Oï... Eren ! Calme-toi !

Levi ne pouvait rien faire. Coincé entre Eren et le fauteuil passager, il subissait les assauts de son amant, qui l'avait déjà à moitié déshabillé. Levi essayait d'y répondre mais le jeune homme le laissait à peine bouger, pris d'un désir fiévreux et bestial.

Bon... Il avait été prévenu. Le matin même, le jeune homme lui avait envoyé un SMS lui annonçant qu'il viendrait le chercher au studio. Vu qu'ils s'étaient à peine contactés depuis une semaine, il savait que le jeune homme aurait beaucoup de mal à se contrôler... et lui aussi d'ailleurs. Bien qu'il lui grognait depuis avant de faire attention aux paparazzis, d'attendre d'être à son appartement ou encore de ralentir, il sentait le manque et la frustration se manifester avec force dans son boxer. Il ne pouvait pas totalement retenir les gémissements qui sortaient de sa gorge, tandis qu'Eren enroulait sa main tiède autour de son membre et commençait à le caresser, tout en lui dévorant littéralement le cou. Son sexe fut rapidement rejoint par celui d'Eren et il céda définitivement.

Levi s'accrocha désespérément à ce qu'il avait sous la main, soit les cheveux longs de son amant et la poignée de portière. Il perdit de plus en plus le contrôle de lui-même, ses pensées étant perturbées par ce que lui faisait Eren. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il vivait cela mais Eren était pour l'instant le seul à le mettre dans un tel état.

\- Levi... Lâche-moi s'il te plait...

Ce n'était qu'un murmure dans le creux de son oreille mais cela lui arracha un frisson tout le long de sa colonne. Il se rendit compte aussi à quel point il s'était laissé aller, à quel point il s'était abandonné à Eren sur le moment. Il reprit ses esprits et déplaça sa main sur la joue un peu rugueuse du jeune homme pour tenir fermement sa mâchoire et lui voler un baiser. Son amant le lui accorda volontiers, avant de se redresser. Il baissa avec agilité le boxer de Levi et appliqua sur son sexe du lubrifiant, qu'il sortit de la boite à gants.

Levi le regarda faire, tout en prenant conscience de sa respiration, plus bruyante et rapide. Il ne se formalisa pas non plus sur le fait qu'Eren avait du lubrifiant dans sa voiture. Tout ce qu'il veut actuellement, c'est qu'il fonde son corps dans le sien. En attendant ce moment, il remonta son regard vers le visage de son amant. Eren se mordait la lèvre, les yeux pétillants de désir et fixés sur son corps, en particulier sur son ventre et son sexe tendu mais privé d'attention. Levi sentit alors une bouffée de chaleur remontait de son ventre alors que son excitation s'intensifiait.

\- Je vois que je t'ai manqué, Eren~

Levi ne sut comment il avait fait mais il avait réussi à parler d'une manière calme mais qui pouvait se prétendre langoureuse. À ses paroles, Eren planta son regard turquoise dans le sien et Levi dut se faire violence pour ne pas le supplier de le prendre sur-le-champ. Le jeune homme le fixait comme s'il était tout à lui et un sourire apparut sur ses lèvres.

\- Tu ne sais pas à quel point. Une semaine sans toi, c'est trop long...

Eren se pencha ensuite pour déposer des petits baisers sur le torse du plus vieux, des baisers dont la douceur et la tendresse contrastaient totalement avec la bestialité pour l'instant présente.

\- À en juger par ton état, je t'ai aussi manqué, Levi...

Le plus vieux arrêta un instant de respirer, pris à la gorge par l'émotion. Oui, il lui avait manqué, terriblement. Jamais, il n'avait autant pensé à quelqu'un et jamais, il n'avait autant désiré retrouver cette personne, au plus vite. Il ne l'avait pas avoué à voix haute pour l'instant mais il avait parfois l'impression d'être amoureux. Juste un peu... ou du moins immensément attaché.

Eren remarqua l'arrêt de sa respiration et il le manifesta en plongeant à nouveau son regard dans le sien. Levi sut qu'il devait faire distraction. Il attrapa alors les derniers boutons de la chemise d'Eren pour les ouvrir et dévoiler le torse parfait du plus jeune, sous l'air amusé de ce dernier.

\- Ne me fais pas attendre alors.

C'était plus un murmure qu'un ordre de la part de Levi mais cela l'aidait à cacher sa voix un peu brisée, qu'il n'aurait pas pu assumée. Eren lui sourit avec tendresse et amusement avant de s'exécuter sans rechigner. Lentement, il s'enfonça dans l'intimité du plus vieux dont la respiration accéléra à nouveau. Un instant, Levi ferma les yeux pour s'habituer à nouveau à la présence du jeune homme en lui. Il aimait la sensation. C'est dans ses moments qu'il avait vraiment l'impression de ne faire qu'un avec Eren. Il sentait son odeur, le grain de sa peau mais surtout, il sentait à quel point il était désiré par le jeune homme. Pour rien au monde, il ne voulait renoncer à ces moments.

Il finit par rouvrir les paupières, quand il sentit les pointes des mèches de son amant chatouiller son torse et son cou, ce dernier s'étant penché au dessus de lui. L'émotion n'avait toujours pas quitté sa gorge et sur le coup, il crut qu'il allait réellement lui dire qu'il l'aimait mais la peur de tout briser fut plus forte. Alors, il passa simplement une main dans ses mèches et prenant appuie comme il peut, il indiqua par un léger mouvement de bassin à son jeune amant qu'il était prêt. Ainsi, Eren se mit à aller et venir en lui avec langueur. Dans leur danse, ils ne se quittèrent pas du regard, appréciant le moment et l'intimité partager avec l'autre. Ce contact finit par être rompu quand Eren décida de passer à la vitesse supérieure, en soulevant un peu le bassin de Levi pour accéder à sa prostate. Le plus vieux se cambra tout en gémissant, alors qu'il sentait le sexe d'Eren de manière plus imposante.

Peu à peu, leur danse devint à nouveau bestiale, ainsi que désordonnée. Levi ne savait plus trop s'il écartait les cuisses ou les resserrait autour d'Eren. Il ne savait plus si ses mains agrippaient la voiture ou la chemise d'Eren. Il ne savait plus s'il pouvait retenir ses gémissements ou non. Il sentait surtout le plaisir et l'excitation prendre possession de son corps et les baisers d'Eren partout sur son visage et son cou. Levi avait cru s'entendre gémir plusieurs fois le prénom de son amant mais il ne le releva pas nécessairement, Eren étant au même stade que lui.

Finalement, Levi prit en main son membre, ou c'était Eren, là aussi il ne savait plus, et il sentit sa limite s'approchait à grands pas. Il ne fut pas du tout aider par la voix rauque d'Eren.

\- Tu vas venir... Je le vois, je le sens Levi...

Levi plongea son regard bleu dans celui d'Eren, comme pour le mettre au défi de le faire jouir et Eren ne se fit pas prier. Dans un coup de bassin plus violent que les autres, il mit ses dernières forces dans leurs ébats. Rapidement, Levi perdit tout de contrôle de lui-même et il ne fallut que quelques minutes avant qu'il ne finisse par jouir avec force. Son corps se cambra sous la délivrance. Ses mains se crispèrent, à l'image de ses muscles du bassin sur le membre d'Eren. Bien qu'il jouisse, son jeune amant ne s'arrêta pas. Plaquant à nouveau le plus vieux contre le siège, il bougea jusqu'à ce qu'il vienne à son tour. Levi ferma alors les yeux, appréciant le sexe pulser en lui.

Le silence prit alors place dans le véhicule, entrecoupé par leurs respirations sifflantes. Levi fut le premier à bouger, retirant Eren de lui et venant déposer des baisers chastes dans la gorge de ce dernier. Eren ne bougea pas, profitant de la tendresse du moment. Finalement, Levi sortit des mouchoirs pour nettoyer les traces de leurs ébats.

\- Laisse... Je ferai nettoyer la voiture demain.

Levi fronça les sourcils tout en fixant Eren. Ce dernier pouvait voir clairement qu'il était contre cette idée.

\- Le sexe ne te réussit pas toujours, Eren. Ça va encore alimenter tes putains de rumeurs de couple... Surtout s'ils trouvent du sperme dans ta voiture.

Aussi tôt dit, Levi reprit son ménage tout en marmonnant quelque chose comme quoi il ne voulait pas baigner dans leur saleté. Eren soupira simplement en réaction à ces paroles. Levi était redevenu lui-même mais il n'avait pas tord au fond. Des rumeurs sur eux deux ainsi que sur lui et d'autres célébrités remplissaient les journaux people. Il ne pouvait pas prendre le risque d'envoyer à un étranger son véhicule, surtout s'il contenait des traces évidentes d'une vie sexuelle active... En même temps, se dit Eren, ils viennent de coucher dans un parking souterrain. Ça se peut, demain, leurs photos seront sur toutes les unes des magazines... Un sourire amusé pris place sur ses lèvres. Si c'est le cas, il aimerait bien récupérer ces clichés, histoire d'avoir un souvenir !

\- Tu arrêtes de rêvasser et tu m'aides un peu !

Eren sursauta presque alors que Levi lui balança le paquet de mouchoirs à la figure. Ni une, ni deux, il en sortit pour se mettre à nettoyer les sièges ainsi qu'eux-mêmes. En moins de cinq minutes, ils étaient rhabillés, nettoyés et en route pour l'appartement de Levi.

Arrivés là-bas, ils prirent possession de la douche puis de la cuisine, préparant ensemble le dîner tout en regardant les informations. Finalement, ils mangèrent dans le salon, une habitude qu'ils avaient pris ensemble. Du moins, ce fut surtout un changement pour Levi, qui avait l'habitude de manger dans la salle à manger, même quand il était seul.

\- Tu es prêt pour la conférence de jeudi ?

Eren s'adressa à Levi tout en coiffant ses cheveux en chignon négligé. Le plus vieux prit une gorgée de thé avant de répondre.

\- Non... On n'est jamais prêt pour ces rencontres à la con. On se chie dessus à chaque fois.

Eren ne put s'empêcher de sourire, amusé par le langage fleuri du plus vieux. En même temps, il le comprenait. Se retrouver debout face à une vingtaine de journalistes, avides de réponses, pouvait décourager, voire effrayer. Pour Levi, c'était la première fois en dix ans qu'il se retrouvait dans cette situation, en tant qu'acteur secondaire. Eren avait quelques entrainements récents mais lui aussi stressait. Il avait le rôle principal. Il allait donc devoir présenter LA série, celle qui pouvait lancer définitivement sa carrière et relancer celle de son amant.

La première fois qu'il avait pensé à cette conférence, il connaissait à peine Levi, du moins personnellement. Pour lui, il était un ainé qu'il admirait et il se sentait honoré de pouvoir travailler avec lui. Il avait conscience que cette série marquait le retour de Levi sur les écrans mais ils n'étaient pas assez proches pour qu'Eren ne puisse pas avoir un regard plus "égocentrique" sur cette conférence. En effet, cette distance a fait qu'il avait seulement angoissé à l'idée de lancer une fois pour toute sa carrière et de se détacher de l'image de son frère. Maintenant, tout est différent. Depuis qu'il connait Levi et qu'il est devenu son amant, l'idée de relancer la carrière de son amant l'obsède presque et passe à coup sûr devant son envie de se démarquer.

Levi avait commencé à jouer quand il était adolescent. Il avait pendant longtemps été considéré comme l'une des étoiles montantes du cinéma, son nom souvent mis à côté d'autres acteurs comme Zeke Jaeger. Malheureusement, quand la génération suivante d'acteurs est arrivée, le seul qui s'en est vraiment sorti était Zeke, et non Levi, qui ne correspond pas du tout aux critères de beauté actuels. Trop petit, trop pâle, trop taciturne, trop mince et devenu trop vieux alors qu'il n'avait que 25 ans, il a entamé une traversée du désert comme beaucoup d'acteurs, tandis que Zeke raflait tous les prix. Eren se sent un peu coupable de ce qui est arrivé à Levi, bien qu'il n'y soit pour rien, et il n'espère qu'une chose, que Levi retrouve la lumière, qui lui est due.

\- Pourquoi me regardes-tu avec cet air idiot ?

Eren revint à la réalité et sourit grandement au plus vieux, qui avait un air méfiant sur le visage.

\- Je repense à tes gémissements. Tu aimes sérieusement geindre mon nom, n'empêche~

Levi grogna tout en se tournant vers la télé, murmurant un petit "ta gueule" entre deux bouchées de nourriture, ce qui fit rire Eren aux éclats. Levi lui jeta un coup d'œil discret et ne put pas être insensible à l'image que son amant lui envoyait. Quelques mèches brunes tombaient lâchement devant son visage joyeux, ses yeux pétillaient et son sourire dévoilait ses grandes dents blanches et parfaites. Le son qui accompagnait l'image n'était pas mal non plus. Le rire d'Eren était un rire puissant et communicatif, au détriment de Levi.

Vaincu, le plus vieux posa en silence sa main contre la joue du plus jeune, qui ne se priva pas de la caresse, continuant de sourire avec enthousiasme. Eren fixa son amant tout en déposant un baiser dans le creux de sa main puis il fit de sa main sa prisonnière en l'enroulant à l'une des siennes pour le reste du repas.

La soirée se termina au lit, bien sagement, vu qu'ils devaient tous les deux se lever tôt le lendemain. Tous les deux enlacés, la tête d'Eren posée sur le torse de Levi, ils se laissèrent peu à peu aller au sommeil tout en échangeant encore quelques paroles par de doux chuchotements. Eren fut le premier à s'endormir, ce qui laissa le plaisir à Levi de l'observer un moment.

Il repensa alors à la première fois qu'il l'avait vu. Eren avait dix ans, il en avait vingt-cinq. Ce jour-là, il était de très mauvaise humeur. Le rôle qu'il avait peiné à avoir venait de disparaître sous son nez, le tournage du film ayant été tout bonnement annulé. Il traversait, en direction des loges, les couloirs du studio avec un air sombre, faisant fuir la plupart des gens. Tous sauf un. Évidemment. Tenant sa mère par la main, Eren l'avait vu de loin et s'était complètement détourné de son frère, qui jouait pourtant sur un autre plateau l'une de ses plus grandes scènes. Il s'exclamait avec enthousiasme qu'il avait vu "Levi Ackerman" et il avait ensuite supplié sa mère de l'accompagner pour signer un autographe. Malheureusement pour lui, celle-ci ne l'avait pas écouté et lui avait ordonné de se taire car il perturbait le tournage. Levi, à ce moment-là reconnaissant envers Carla Jaeger, en avait profité pour fuir.

Là aussi, jamais il n'aurait pensé qu'il le reverrait, qu'il tomberait sous son charme dès le premier regard et qu'ils deviendraient amants. Néanmoins, il ne regrette pas du tout la tournure des événements. Depuis qu'Eren était rentré dans sa vie, celle-ci était moins monotone et il y reprenait goût. Il se disait que finalement, il pouvait en faire quelque chose et qu'elle serait encore plus merveilleuse, si Eren en faisait partie pour toujours.

A ces pensées, Levi caressa la barbe naissante du jeune homme du bout des doigts, un léger sourire sur le visage. Finalement, profitant de la présence d'Eren, il s'endormit à son tour, sachant que le lendemain serait encore meilleur.

* * *

 **FIN**

J'espère que cela vous aura plu, bien que ce soit court. J'hésite à en faire quelque chose de plus long car j'ai quelques idées mais j'ai une autre fanfiction en cours pour l'instant.

De même, j'espère aussi que la petite scène dans la voiture entre Levi et Eren n'étaient pas trop gênante ou quoi que ce soit. C'est la première fois que je m'exerce à écrire une scène de sexe donc j'étais parfois un peu perdue ^^

Sinon, je vous remercie pour avoir lu et vous souhaite une bonne journée/soirée :)


End file.
